Mary Morstan
by Godzilla720
Summary: Mary Morstan is a bodyguard, with every possible battle training imaginable under her belt. She is assigned to watch over, and protect Sherlock Holmes. But that's much too simple. How about we throw in a love triangle? John/Mary. OC is involved.


_New idea. Love those. Hope you do too. _

**M**ycroft Holmes worried - constantly, about his brother. Would he go back to the drugs that took his pain away the first time he faced hard times? Would he end up killing himself on one of his many dangerous cases? Was he taking care of himself and eating? And then other questions, such as 'Would John Watson pick up and leave?'.

John Watson was a soldier, with a strength like steel. But one man could not protect Sherlock Holmes day in and day out. John had other things to do with his life, unfortunately and so Sherlock was in danger a good deal of the time. Mycroft had set up safety precautions, with guards and cameras and all the 'high tech' equipment the government had to offer, but Sherlock was notoriously good at hiding from the unseen, which was exactly what everything Mycroft had set up was. Perfectly, totally unseen.

Sherlock did not like accepting help, especially from Mycroft. So the elder brother did everything in his power to help and protect the youngest, without leaving a trace. But Sherlock clearly had his own tricks and so was never truly protected. At least not until Mary Morstan was contacted.

She was a guard who had gone through every battle training imaginable and some. And yet, oddly cheerful.

Mycroft found himself sitting across from the dangerous, happy women. "You will introduce yourself, along with Mr. Keltner and will not take no as an answer. Do you understand Ms. Morstan?" She nodded, smiling.

"Of course. I've got to contact Brandon, and tell him we're going in tonight. It is tonight, is it not?" Mycroft nodded.

"Yes. I'll warn you now my brother is not an agreeable man, and he will not be grateful for your help. He will, in fact, try to go against every precaution you set up. You must not loose your temper, or do anything rash. He will likely pick apart your life with a single look. Do not be discouraged by this." Mycroft was about to go on but Mary was shaking her head, looking amused.

"Don't worry Mr. Holmes. Everything will go as planned. Brandon and I are the best, don't forget." She stood, short, but sturdy and walked out of the office, setting her scotch glass down on the table near the door as she did so. She hadn't drunken a drop.

**M**ary rung her colleague and long time friend, Brandon Kilton.

"Hey, we're going in tonight, bring your 9 mil and keys." She jogged across the street as one of the cars honked, not expecting her to cross.

"Sure, sure. Meet at the cafe to go over the plans?" His deep voice was heard from the other side, sounding as if he had just woken up. Mary chuckled, shaking her head.

"We don't have a concrete plan, because this is an unknown situation. We'll just meet at 221."

"No need to get catty." He said teasingly. Mary heard the shifting of covers as he likely stood from his bed to fetch a shower. "See you there Mary."

"See ya." She hailed a cab, ignoring the sleek black car waiting for her. No need to give Mycroft Holmes any more hold on her. Small acts of defiance were healthy.

She climbed in. "221B Baker Street please."

**T**he two well trained fighters met outside the black door, grinning. Mary nodded at the keyhole. Brandon stuck in the key and turned. They both half ran up the creaky stairs, always excited for a new job. Mary pushed open the door that led into the boys flat living room.

They were both there, Sherlock Holmes standing, eyes flicking over the new arrivals, and John Watson reaching for his gun.

"Hello!" Mary spoke chirpily, walking over to one of the armchairs, plopping down.

"I'm Mary," She jutted her chin at her large, black friend.

"That's Brandon the Teddy Bear." Brandon scowled at her, before slouching his way over to the couch and sprawling across the cushions.

"Don't be rude, Brandon." Mary spoke in a teasing tone. "Get us some tea." Brandon chucked the Union Jack pillow, which rested near him, at her.

John chose that moment to ask. " Yes, tea of course, one question first, who are you?" Mary smiled at him, making his heart beat just a tad faster.

"I told you, Mary." John shook his head, hands clutching the back of his armchair.

"And why are you here?"

"To protect both you and Mr. Holmes, the younger. Now I like cream with my tea. Oh, and a bit of cool water if its hot." She looked over at Sherlock, who was looking rather furious.

"Get out." He looked primarily at Mary.

"No." She didn't know what she was getting herself into.

**A**n idiot could tell Sherlock Holmes was holding in some hidden anger as Mary munched on a biscuit, after she had given herself a tour of the entire building. She had seen blueprints, but blueprints weren't the same as being in the space. It was more cramped than she had thought, and looked rather like a magpies nest, but all in all a very nice dwelling. She had made sure to make note of all Sherlock's ongoing experiments, rather thankful that Mycroft had forewarned her.

Brandon had discretely made a list of all hiding places, where weapons could be hidden from sight, along with any little closets, cracks or cranny's to hide the two other men.

John had sat quietly, not quiet knowing how to react to this. Why hadn't Mycroft told him. Things would have gone much better if the man had just told his about all this. Of course ha hadn't, what with his power complex, the bastard. John tightened his grip on his favorite mug, the scolding hot tea burning him, even through the ceramic.

This could turn out to be a good thing, of course it could. Sherlock would be better protected, by Moriarty. All would be fine, right? But John also needed protecting. Would the two new arrivals protect him from the mad man, who has nearly blow him up? Or would he be shot down, blown up, poisoned, threatened? Were they only planning to protect Sherlock? John didn't like these thoughts. Nor did he particularly like the possible answers to those questions.

_So? You like? You don't like? Tell me everything, good or bad, in the reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated. _


End file.
